YOU!
by KorieHonshu
Summary: Sequel to WHY ME! Set during Summer break, Lex goes on vacation, who does he meet in the Carribean? NEW! chapter 13 is up! R&R!
1. Camaya Islands

**YOU!**

_This is a sequel to **WHY ME?** if you haven't read it yet, i suggest you do, its hilarious! sides, you've never get the small insides jokes that are in here either! enjoy!_

_**-KH**_

_Rating PG-13: for over active imaginations, excessive use of snarkiness, crude humor and cruelty to characters_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Smallville or characters :( too bad_

**Chapter one: Camaya Islands**

Lex sighed as he leaned back in the comfortable beach chair. The sun beat down over head, making the paradise wonderful to the boy billionaire.

Now he was glad that he had come to the island during spring break to get away from the troubles and worries of Smallville.

It was a nice relief.

And now, the paradise was just crawling with rich kids ready to party. Just the perfect place for the young Luthor to hide out.

At least, he hoped so.

"Here you go Mr. Luthor."

A slender brunette flashed him a smile as she handed him a glass full of 'Tropical Hurricane'. A local drink that was sure to go to one's head if not drunken carefully.

He nodded his thanks, and allowed himself a slight indulgent look as she walked away. Her long brown hair, doe like eyes and dazzling smile reminded him of a certain Miss Lana Lang.

Of course, she was a total opposite of a certain green eyed reporter.

'No! I will not let the thought of her ruin my vacation.'

He and the person in question, Chloe Sullivan had a small, itty falling out just before he had left. In fact, she WAS the reason why he was here. Instead of the drafty halls of his ancient family mansion.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when a tall sandy blonde haired young man came over.

"Hey Lex!"

"David. Good to see you still on your feet. Even after all those drinks."

The other young man laughed and plopped down beside the Luthor. David White was an old friend of Lex's. They had gone to the same private school for five years until Lex was expelled. During which time, they became close party buddies.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Lex shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Is it a girl?"

Lex shook his head, trying to get his thoughts away from Chloe as quickly as possible.

"No."

"Yeah right. Lex, buddy. You gotta wind down. Why don't you pick a pretty girl and sleep with her?"

Lex looked over at David, his face expressionless.

"Who said that this has anything to do with stuff like that?"

"You did!"

"How?"

"Body language."

David paused to take a sip of his cold drink before he grinned.

"No way."

"Yes way. Look, Lex. Pick a blonde. Any blonde."

"Huh?"

"I know you always go for brunettes and all, but go outside of your box for once."

"Fine."

"Good, now look over there. You remember Chad, right?"

Tall, black haired and grey eyed. How could he forget that 6'8 brick wall?

"Yes."

"Look over to his right."

Lex did.

"The blonde one."

Lex sighed frustrated.

"David, there are over sixty blonde near him!"

"Not true. Only ten."

"Which one?"

"The girl wearing the hot red bikini."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lex studied the girl from where he sat. she was slender. Fairly muscular. Her pale skin was a perfect contrast to the multitudes of tan hides near her.

'Wait a minute…'

"Oh my god…"

'Chloe.'

Chloe Sullivan grinned widely as she party neared a tall muscular almost Clark look-a-like.

She sipped some of her drink as she listened the music pulse around her.

It was nice, coming to an exclusive island, just because she could. Or rather she was able too.

Chloe's eyes were drawn towards the VIP section of the club. Her hazel eyes came in contact with a pair of intense blue ones.

"Holy shit."

'Lex'

_Hope you like it! R&R!_


	2. Blonde Chick

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Smallville characters, but any of the others, mine! all mine! XP_

**Chapter two: Blonde Chick**

What the? Why was SHE here? For that matter, HOW did she get here? He knew that even she wouldn't have been able to get in here by lying. Something was up.

"Hey Lex! Lex!"

"Huh? What?"

He glanced over to see David grinning a little, yet still looking concerned.

"Are you ok man?"

"Yeah."

The young man gave him a shrewd look.

"Hmmm…"

They say in silence, David drinking while Lex thought. Perhaps he was wrong. At least, he hoped he was. He didn't want to talk to that…that blonde reporter ever.

"Lex."

"What?"

"Hey, you know that cute blonde chick?"

Lex grinned and tried to act like himself.

"Which one?"

David rolled his eyes and gestured towards where the red bikini clad girl was.

"The one who caught your eye."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's headed this way."

Lex choked on his own drink, quickly turning his eyes to look for her.

"Hey Lex."

'Shit.'

Chloe grinned a little at the startle billionaire. He looked like something sharp and pointy had been shoved up his butt and twisted.

"Chloe."

"Hey, dude! You know this chick!"

Lex smirked a little.

"Yes. We know each other."

"How well?"

Chloe laughed when Lex gave David a sour face.

"Good enough."

"As well as I want too."

"So, how did you get here?"

Lex asked trying to sound curious and less angry at her appearance. Chloe smirked, as though she could read his thoughts.

"Yes I know, very expensive to get here and even harder to get in the…IN crowd. I won a contest, radio contest if you will."

"Really?"

David cut in, his own curiosity stirred.

"Is it KG-0z one? Where they offered a free vacation?"

Chloe grinned and nodded.

"Yep. I won, and here I am! Tanning in the Caribbean sun, meeting hot guys. It's a blast!"

'Yeah…for YOU it might be'

Lex thought angrily as he tried to keep an emotionless face.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago. Its amazing!"

"I bet."

"Well, I guess you're used to stuff like this huh Lex?"

He nodded and sipped some of his drink, watching her like she was a demon in disguise.

"Of course he is! He's a Luthor!"

David laughed and playfully pushing his friend who glowered back.

"Well, I never saw him like this back in Smallville."

"Wait a minute! Smallville? You're…Oh!"

"Huh? What? What did you tell him baldy!"

Chloe demanded poking the playboy.

"Hey! No touchy touchy!"

Chloe glared at him, keep her hands to herself for a second before she poked him harder in the shoulder.

"Tell me!"

When he said nothing she looked at David who suddenly found his drink very interesting.

"Oh wow, uh…look! Cassie's calling my name, gotta run! See ya Lex!"

He hurried off, leaving the two, acquaintances alone.

"Great, he ditches us."

"I guess the awkwardness got to him."

Lex paused before he grinned.

"I guess so."

Chloe took the seat next to him and grabbed a drink off of a tray that went by. Sipping it slowly she watched Lex.

"So, tell me Lex. What have you been up to for the past month?"

"This and that."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"You're a reporter, what do you think?"

Chloe sighed. Setting her almost full glass down she sat on the edge of her seat and folded her hands together.

"Lex, I want to apologize for my behavior."

Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? For which situation."

Chloe blushed and fiddle with the edge of a towel near her.

"All of them."

"Thank you. I accept."

Silence.

"uh Lex, I think this is where you say sorry too."

"Ha! I don't need to say sorry for anything. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Chloe sat up, rigid in her seat glaring at the young heir.

"Bull shit! Does 'spoons' ring a bell?"

Lex almost blushed at the memory but suppressed it easily.

"Yes it does, but you swore that you'd never bring it up again."

"I won't unless you say you're sorry."

Lex glared daggers at her, wishing a look could kill.

"Hey! We had a deal!"

"We did, guess you should have gotten it in writing."

Lex gritted his teeth trying to contain his anger.

"You're not good at keeping promises are you?"

Chloe shrugged, unfazed by the venom in his voice.

"I keep it when it serves me, just like you."

Lex almost growled, but then started to smiled evilly.

"Spoons."

"Huh?"

"Spoons."

"Lex Luthor!"

"What?"

He tried to look innocent but the temptation to laugh was too great. It seemed that Miss Sullivan hadn't forgotten everything that had happened in that miserable sub section of hell.

"Well, since you're going to act immature, I'm going to my room."

"I'll walk you there."

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I can find my way."

"Yeah right. Your way to the next party."

Chloe pouted, folding her arms over her chest glaring at him. As he looked as smug as can be.

"What number is it?"

"Um, I don't know actually."

"Why not?"

"Hey, not my trip. Everything was paid for."

"Really? Everything?"

"Yes, everything. So could you help me find the front desk so I can talk to them about my room?"

"Yeah sure…wait a second, don't you have any luggage?"

"Yeah, but they said that they'd take care of it."

"Oh."

They were silent until they reached the front area, where a guy wearing a KG-0z t-shirt and baggy shorts.

Chloe recognized him immediately, he was the guy who had brought her here.

"Hey Chloe, is that…?"

"Yeah. Wonder what's wrong? He said that he had a flight to catch…"

She was frowning as they approached.

"Miss Sullivan…"

The young man said politely said with a slight nod of his head, making his bleach blonde hair moved in front of his eyes.

"What's wrong Daniel?"

He shifted uncomfortably before he answered.

"There was a slight problem in the room arrangements. Since we booked in advance, this makes for quite a problem since it seems, one that they uh…accidentally double booked."

"Huh? I don't get it…"

"Chloe, I think they're saying that either you have no room, or…"

"You have to share. Well, its more or less the other room occupant's choice."

"Huh? Who else was booked to the room?"

"A Mr. Lex Luthor."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

**TBC...**

_Muwhahaha! my we are evil today! hehehe XD hope you liked it! R&R!_


	3. GOD HELP ME!

_Disclaimer: No, still don't own any smallville characters, but not for the lack of trying, anyways enjoy the chapter! next one will be up and posted soon!_

****

**God Help me! **

****

"What do you mean I have to share a room! And with HIM!"

"Its not like I want to share the same air with you either Sullivan."

"Well LUTHOR! The last time I shared the same space with you, well a twister hit!"

"Good to know that there are no Twisters here than huh?"

Chloe glared at him and muttered under her breath something about stupid bald men with the last name Luthor.

They were drawing attention, but nether of them noticed.

"Well actually Mr. Luthor, we did book in advance. So technically, the room is Miss Sullivan's."

"HA!"

"But since you are a frequent guest, the hotel didn't want any problems. I'm sure that it was a mistake. Not intended and all."

"So…who does the room go to?"

"Yeah! Me or…_HIM_?"

"Since we paid for the room, as did Mr. Luthor, they're willing to give back half of what was paid to the different parties IF you both share the room."

Chloe and Lex eyed each other as he asked.

"And if we don't share?"

"Then we're at a stand still."

After about five minutes of silent staring at each other Lex relented.

"Fine, I'm wiling to share with her, if she doesn't snore."

"Thanks rich playboy, since it was you who…"

She noticed the looks they were getting. A blonde yelling at the famous Lex Luthor was probably something you didn't see everyday. Sighing she ran her fingers through her short choppy blonde hair.

"Ok, ok. I'll share."

"GREAT!"

Daniel told them with a smile.

"We'll just show you to the room Miss Sullivan. Mr. Luthor, you can go about your business."

Lex nodded and watched them go. Just before disappearing around a corner, Chloe glanced back and grimaced at him.

This was going to be a longgg vacation.

"God help me…"

Lex muttered before he headed back to the pool.

After being shown the room Chloe thanks Daniel. Just before he left, the blonde man paused at the door.

"Miss Sullivan, you know, you don't have to share. We could just try and find a different room."

Chloe shrugged.

"You guys paid for all of this a while ago. So, I don't see the reason to change."

"Ok, just making sure that you were really ok with it."

"I am, for the most part."

"See ya around Miss Sullivan! Have fun!"

"You too Daniel! Bye!"

She watched as he left , standing there for a few minutes before heading back into the room to look at everything inside.

There was a bed. One single LARGE bed. Of course the room itself was quite big. There were two dressers, a walk in closet and a large bathroom.

The view was beautiful, you could see the ocean without having to go very far. Suddenly Chloe was glad that she had agreed to share. If not for Daniel, just for the beauty of the view.

Sighing the blonde grabbed a towel and some tanning lotion. She might as well work on a tan she knew she'd never get.

Maybe there'd be a few cute guys there to talk too.

Chloe thought of Lex and made a face.

Maybe not.

**TBC...**

_yes short i know, but the next one will be longer, hopefully. hope you like it so far! R&R!_


	4. The BET

_Disclaimer: No, sadly i do not own the Smallville characters. but David, cute tall blonde...is MINE! all MINE! hehehe XD enjoy the next chapter!_

****

**The bet **

"I can't believe that you're acting so immature!"

"That is soo untrue! You're the one who almost lost his temper. Not me. If that's not childish, I don't know what is!"

Lex glared at her, silently fuming. She was half right. But Chloe was also wrong. Technically it wasn't him who got them kicked out of a party for argueing.

"Still your fault."

"No it isn't. you were the one who started it by going."

"I was there first!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"Weren't!

"Was!"

"Weren't!

"Was!"

"Weren't!

"Was!"

"Stop!"

Chloe and Lex pause and glance over to see David strolling up.

"Geez you guys I can here you a mile away! Stop arguing over stupid things."

"No."

"Yeah, what he said."

"At least you agreed on something."

"No, we agreed to disagree."

"Yeah."

David groaned and rubbed his eyes. It had been arguing non-stop between them for the past week in a half. The last 4 days had been absolute torture for the poor guy.

First he had to keep an eye on Lex, to make sure he didn't do something stupid. But recently he was starting to think that most likely he wasn't going to do anything, but Chloe just might.

"Look I dare you two, for a week. A week of no arguing. I bet that neither of you can do it. Share that large bed of your together, without arguing. Talk to each other civilly without rising your voices and most of all, NOT drag me into whatever the heck you guys are trying to complain about. Deal?"

"What's in it for me?"

Chloe asked, interested. She could be nice to Lex, for a while. IF there was something of value in it for her.

"I'll pay for all the coffee you drink here, for the rest of the time."

"And me?"

David raised an eyebrow at Lex.

"I'll get you the next special edition of Warrior Angel. But, one other thing, if you two can't be nice to each other for a week, you two must…"

David paused thinking about it before he grinned.

"Streak. In public. Or go skinny dipping in the middle of the night."

They both thought it over. Finally Chloe grinned.

"Deal! But one thing!"

"What?"

"If either of us can go the longest with no arguing. And wins this, little contest. I want a reward other than coffee."

"What is it?"

"Nothing you can give David. But Lex on the other hand."

"What?"

"I want a full blown public apology from you."

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Fine, and I want something from you if I win."

"Oh?"

Lex grinned and glanced over at David before looking back at Chloe's curious eyes.

"I'll whisper it to you."

"Fine."

He murmured something into Chloe's ear softly. David strained to hear it but couldn't. Chloe blushed when Lex pulled back.

"Deal. But remember Lex, if I win."

The playboy smirked.

"I know, but if I win…"

He trialed off as his smirk widened. Sticking out his hand he looked over at David.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

They all shook hands. As soon as that was done, David grinned at the two of them.

"Alright. Now that that is done. I heard that theres a party at Corban's villa! Want to go?"

Chloe glanced at Lex for a second before she smiled widely.

"Sure! Love too!"

"Me too."

"Great, come on, its already starting."

"You go first, I need to talk to Chloe for a second."

"Ok, see ya there guys! And remember! If you argue…"

He left it hang as he left them alone.

As soon as Lex knew David was out of hearing range he turned and grinned at Chloe.

"Remember, if you lose Miss Sullivan."

"I know. But same goes for you. I can't wait to start drinking all that coffee."

Lex laughed and gestured towards the villa where they were headed.

"Ladies first…"

Chloe rolled her eyes and bit back the retort that came easily to her. This was going to be harder than it sounded like.

"I know I know, Beauty before the beast eh?"

She smiled prettily as she headed off. Leaving Lex behind as he gritted his teeth, biting back his own reponse.

"Damn, this is going to be tough. I am soo going to get David back for this."

He muttered under his breath as he hurried to catch up with Chloe.

**TBC...**

_Can they do it? muwhahaha! more insane wackiness following these chapters! R&R!_


	5. Spin the bottle

_Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville. __Enjoy the chapter! _

**Spin the Bottle**

"Awwww…come on! Please play with us Lex!"

A loud squeaky voice pleaded, making him wince. He glared at the red haired girl, Candy. Her large brown eyes doe-like.

"I might Candy, IF Chloe plays too."

He grinned wickedly at the blonde.

"No way Lex. I am NOT playing spin the bottle with you guys. That's just, weird."

"Chicken are we Sullivan?"

"No…"

She sighed, David was giving her the big pleading puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll play."

"YAY!"

The annoying ditz that David brought with him squealed as she quickly took a seat.

"Ok, first things first. Rules."

"No arguing. If you spin the bottle and it's your turn you gotta do it."

"Alright."

"I will if everyone else does."

"OK!"

Candy was actually bouncing in her seat from excitement. Chloe hid a grimace as she watched the girl act, well too damn girlie. It was really annoying and distracting.

"Ok, if the bottle points straight at someone you have to spend a half hour with them in the closet."

"Fine."

"Ok…"

"Come on! Hurry up! I want to play!"

"David, I wish you hadn't given her all that alcohol."

"Yeah I do too. Anyways, if it points to the left of them, a hug. And to the right a kiss. On the mouth. Everyone got that?"

The three others nodded. Though Candy just did a super speed nod, that Lex bet would have broken her neck would she have not stopped the second she did.

"Candy you can go first."

"Ok David."

She purred his name while Chloe rolled her eyes at the two.

So the red head spun the bottle and of course it landed on…her. Just slightly pointing to the left.

"OH! Its me! Does that mean I have to hug myself?"

"Yes Candy, it does."

"YAY!"

"She's wayyyy too drunk David."

"Oh yeah. Wayyyyyyy to much to drink."

The blonde grinned sheepishly at them as Candy hugged herself. Looking for all appearances like she had lost her mind.

"Ok, Lex, its your turn."

The bald young man nodded and spun the empty glass bottle. They all watched silently, though Candy was barely containing her excitement.

It came to a stop on…David!

"Oh shit."

Chloe starting cracking up when she saw that it was pointed just slightly to the right of the blonde, who was now turning an interesting shade of red. Even Lex looked like he was blushing.

"Go one boys, start kissing!"

Lex leaned forward making a face at David who did the same thing. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Wait!"

The two guys look up startled as Chloe jumped to her feet, rushing over to her purse, rummaging for something in there. Both thinking;

'Thank god…wait a minute what is she?...Oh shit!'

"Ah-ha!"

The triumphant Chloe stood back up holding a disposable camera, grinning at them.

"Oh god."

"No fucking way am I going to kiss him with you taking a picture."

"Why not? Sides you all agreed. And it WAS your idea to play in the first place."

They gave each other looks. Closing their eyes they quickly pecked each other on the lips just as Chloe pressed the 'take a picture' button.

Laughing she flopped down beside the beet red Lex and grinned.

"GREAT! I got it! Now all I gotta do its make copies. Then you'll HAVE to hold your end of the bargain Lex."

He rolled his eyes.

"Not if I get that camera and destroy it first."

He threatened as Chloe laughed hard holding her stomach.

"Well Miss Sullivan, its your turn."

"Ok."

She quickly spun it as it came to a stop on Candy.

"Awww crap."

"Hahaha, you gotta hug the poor girl."

"Well at least I don't have to kiss her."

Grimacing, Chloe gave the red head a quick hug as Lex snatched her camera, taking a picture of it.

"Now I got black mail eh?"

He teased as Chloe made a grab for it rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Lex. That's MY camera."

"Yes, but I have it."

"Guys…"

David warned

"Chloe and Lex glared at the tall blonde she just grinned at them.

"Well, it is my camera."

"Yeah so?"

"Ask him politely for it."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Dang."

Chloe sighed.

"Lex, can I _please_ have my camera back."

"Fine, on one condition."

"What? You get my turn."

"Huh?"

"Instead of me spinning, you get too."

Chloe glared at him for a second, before she relented.

"Alright Lex. I'll spin the bottle when it's your turn."

"Great."

Lex grinned at her as he handed the camera back over. The reporter gave him a suspicious look, he looked like he had a plan of some sorts.

"Ok David, your turn."

He laughed at the resentment in her voice.

"Geez Chloe, don't be so, temperamental."

The reporter rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, just spin it."

For the next two turns until it was Lex's turn to spin the bottle, David kissed Candy and the drunken ditz hugged Lex.

"Ok Chloe, you're up."

Lex was smirking as Chloe reached for the glass bottle.

Spinning it Chloe watched the green bottle as it turned and spun around and around, finally coming to a stop. Looking up she almost cursed. It landed on Lex himself who looked just as shocked.

Suddenly David starting Laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Chloe snapped as he started going red from laughing too much. All he did was point the bottle. It was pointing dead blank at Lex.

"Half hour in the closet!"

Candy squealed as both Lex and Chloe groaned. The same thing on their minds.

'Damn.'

**TBC...**


	6. TorD

_Disclaimer: i knw, i know, i don't own Smallville or any of its characters. enjoy the chapter! kinda funny, some romance thrown in. you know the usual. _

****

**TorD **

Chloe glared as David and Candy both grinned at her and the playboy next to her.

"Alright guys, into the closet."

Chloe had a quick flash back to the twister. Being in such close quarters with Lex Luthor brought back horrible memories.

She wanted to beg to stay where she was. She'd even French kiss David or Candy just to stay in the room. That's saying a lot.

But nether of them would hear a word of it.

"Come on, you agreed."

David teased bringing Chloe's won words back to haunt the poor blonde.

"Damn…"

She muttered under her breath as she and Lex were herded into the closet. Shutting the door behind the two of them, David grinned at Candy and held up a small silver key.

"Wanna?"

He asked with a questioning eyebrow raised. She grinned widely and nodded her head.

"Yes!"

Chuckling to himself the blonde locked the two in. only to hear their muffled protests from inside.

"Wonder how long they'll survive in there?"

David mused and grinned.

"Come on Candy, lets get a drink."

With that, left the two locked in the closet.

10 minutes later

"NO! they can't do this to us! I don't want to be trapped in here with you!"

"HEY! How do you think I feel? I don't like sharing a room with you much less sleeping in the same area."

"Good thing we keep different time schedules eh?"

"yes."

They both went silent as they glared at the door. For ten minutes after they had hear the door shut and lock they had tried to find a way out, but couldn't. already Chloe was starting to feel edgy.

While Lex on the other hand was furious at David for pulling such a stunt.

"He is so going to get it when I get out of here!"

Chloe muttered under her breath as she took a corner across from Lex and sat down. She knew it was no use to try and get out. David had tricked them, getting the better of the two and now, well they were going to have to stay in here until they were let out.

"Damn."

Lex muttered. Seeing Chloe sit down he sighed and mimicked it. Leaning his head back till it touched the cool surface of the wall behind him and sighed.

"Great, we're stuck here."

"Yep. Just like last time. I guess history likes to repeat itself over and over and over…"

They lasped into silence. Unsure of what to really talk about or not talk about. The bet was still fresh on both of their minds and nether wanted to lose it.

Chloe fiddled with the edge of her green t-shirt. It had been over a month since she had been trapped in a small space with Lex Luthor. And she had wanted to keep it that way. But fate had a sick sense of humor.

Lex wasn't doing any better. He wished he had stayed in Smallville now. Because that way, he wouldn't be in a situation like this.

After what seemed like an hour Chloe glanced over at Lex.

"So tell me…"

Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why do you want me to, you know. If you win the bet? Or go the longest without arguing?"

Lex shrugged.

"I don't know. I just asked on impulse."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

The blonde grinned at the memory of the movie as did Lex. But soon they both wore solemn expressions.

"You know. I've always wondered why you hate me."

"Chloe looked startled over at him.

"I don't hate you Lex."

"Are you sure? You act like it."

"I like to tease you. You're smarter than the average Smallville teenager, you'll take my barbs and make come backs. It makes for interesting conversation. I just like to disagree with everyone. Its part of my nature. Sides…uh I'm rambling. Just ignore me."

"No, go on this is, interesting. What I want to know is; do you mean it?"

Chloe shrugged, thinking about it for a minute before she answered.

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?"

"I don't think so."

"There's your answer Mr. Luthor."

Lex grinned at her use of his name. perhaps this could turn into a friendship, not like the one he had with Clark or anything, but one, well yeah.

"So tell me Lex, have you ever Played TorD?"

"huh? Whats that?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"

"uh, ok I won't."

"Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"its Truth or Dare. Wanna play?"

Lex thought about it then shrugged.

"Well, what the heck. We're going to be stuck in here for a while. Why not?"

"Alright, I'll go first. Truth or Dare Lex?"

He gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, since I know you're going to ask me questions so you can get answers for an article, I'll go for Dare."

"Alright."

Chloe grinned evilly.

"I want you to try and do a hand stand."

"In here?"

"yes."

Lex sighed.

"Well, uh ok."

He got up and started to do a hand stand as Chloe watched giggling a little.

"Ta da!"

He was perfectly vertical glancing over at her he grinned and got back down.

"Well?"

"I give it an eight out of ten."

Lex raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the floor again.

"Hey, I'm doing this in a closet."

"yep, less space to fall down."

"But more people to hit."

"True, ok fine. I'll relent and give you an 8.5."

"8.5?"

"Yep."

"Well since I know if I argue you'll hold that against me and tell Daniel. Ok, my turn. Chloe Truth? Or Dare?"

Chloe grinned, flashing him one of her hundred watts smiles.

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Clark?"

Chloe thought about it for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"I don't think so. I like him, but I'm not in _like_ with him. Do you get what I mean?"

"Uh…"

"Good! My turn. T or D?"

"Truth."

"Scared of another dare?"

"No."

"yeah right."

"Just ask me the question."

"Why did you come to Smallville?"

Lex shrugged.

"Everyone knows why. My father."

"No, I mean why did _you_ come to Smallville? I mean you must have been afraid since the last time you ever were there you lost your hair. Why did you come this time. You could have gotten out of it. If you had really wanted it bad enough."

"I don't know honestly. I just…just…"

"What?"

Chloe leaned forward, curious to see what his answer would be.

"This doesn't leave the closet. Ok?"

"Ok, ok, well?"

"Promise me Chloe."

She sighed and rolled her green eyes.

"Fine, I won't ever tell anyone what you're about to say."

"Thank you. The reason why I came to Smallville was because…I uh…wanted to make my father proud. The reason why I'm always trying to get his attention and praise is because…I want him to…well…"

He trailed off and stared at the floor. Unsure of what to say. This was getting a little too personal.

"Lex, I swear I won't make fun of you. To make it even ask any question you want and I'll answer it. Kay?"

He nodded.

"I just want him to love me."

There he said it, it was out in the open for the world to see. Or rather Chloe Sullivan, soon to be reporter.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I wish it could be that easy with my mother."

"What about her?"

"Is that your single question?"

"Yes."

"She, she left us when we lived in Metropolis. She left and became a…a junkie. I found her a while ago in an insane asylum. The streets had finally gotten to her."

Chloe shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, smiling bitterly.

"Lex, you have it easy. At least you know who your father is. You see him every day. I can't. I see an empty shell that doesn't even know me."

Wrapping her arms around herself Chloe shivered.

"It's the worst thing in the world, Lex. Worst than even having a father like yours. to know that she went crazy…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

Chloe looked over curious as Lex shared his own bitter smile

"Yes. My mother you see, she was losing it near the end."

"I'm sorry Lex, I had no…"

He waved off her apologizes.

"Chloe there isn't anything for you to be sorry about. You didn't do anything. In fact, you shouldn't be ashamed of anything either. Your mother made her own choices and is where she is because of them. It is a direct result. Nothing is your fault."

Chloe peered at Lex in the semi-light.

"Thanks Lex. Ok, now my turn..."

"No it isn't! Its mine!"

"You asked me a truth. So it's my turn."

"Oh, you are sneaky."

Chloe grinned.

"I know, now tell me…"

Few hours later

After midnight, David snuck back to the room. Pulling out the key he silently unlocked the door. Thinking he'll find two dead bodies in here, only to see Chloe leaning against Lex fast asleep. They were sharing a small blanket they had found.

"Boy, guess I should do this more often."

He grinned a secret smile and went to wake the two.

Gently touching Lex's shoulder's he watched as the boy billionaire's eyes opened.

"David?"

"Yeah, hey man its after midnight. I decided that you two could sleep better on the bed than the floor."

Lex grinned a little and glanced down at Chloe who was still fast asleep.

Slowly and carefully Lex got up. As soon as he started to move, Chloe clung to his neck, her arms encircling it. Grinning crookedly he glanced at David.

"I bet she'll never remember this. And deny it all in the morning."

David chuckled softly as he watched Lex pad quietly over to the bed. Placing Chloe on her side he sat down on his.

"Night Lex."

He nodded as he yawned.

"Night David. We'll get you in the morning."

David chuckled again.

"I know."

As soon as the blonde left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him, Lex fell fast asleep next to Chloe.

**TBC...**


	7. Morning

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Smallville...too bad..._

**Morning**

Chloe woke up the next day, yawning a little she blinked, trying to get her bearings. Just as the image came into focus in front of her, the blonde realized that she wasn't in the closet.

David must have woken them up and put them in the bed before he left, or something like that. But why couldn't she remember waking up?

Mentally shrugging that off, Chloe took a deep breath and looked out the window that was directly in front of her. The sun was shining, it must have woken her up. She guessed that it was probably after 9, maybe 10.

Shifting a little, and trying to get comfortable again Chloe realized that she wasn't alone in the bed like usual. And there was something around her waist. It was warm…

Lex felt rather than saw Chloe wake up. Hearing her take a deep breath he grinned a little. But more like smirked. Her blonde hair tickled his nose, feeling her shift slightly in his arms he almost laughed when she stiffened.

"Good morning Chloe."

He murmured softly into her ear. He could almost hear her heart speed up and her eyes widen.

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the bed?"

"Because I feel asleep in it."

Lex said it matter of factly, never moving his arm from around her slim waist. But his smirk widened.

"No, why are you in the bed with me?"

"Why? Are you afraid of sharing a bed?"

Chloe blushed a deep red.

"No! Its just…uh."

Lex chuckled as Chloe blushed even redder. He still had his arm around her waist, the blonde could smell the faint scent of his cologne and didn't like the fact that her body responded.

"Lex? Could you uh…"

"Yes?"

"Move your arm? I want to get up."

"No."

"No?"

She echoed, twisting her head around to look at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm comfortable and I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, but…"

"And if I move my arm, you'll get up and disturb everything. Go back to sleep."

Lex's eyelids dropped a little as he looked for all purposes like he was going back to sleep.

Chloe frowned. Of course she was comfortable too, but, the call of coffee was too great to ignore. Moving his arm, despite his muffled protests Chloe got up and stretched.

Rubbing her eyes she glanced back at his sleeping form. Lex was still dressed in his cloths from the night before. His blue shirt rumbled. Looking down at herself she saw she was still wearing her red tank top and her brown shorts.

"Did David let us out?"

"Obviously."

Lex sat up in the bed, it was clear he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Sighing he watched as she gathered her cloths and headed towards the bathroom.

Pausing at the door she glanced back and grinned.

"You know Lex, we're going to get him back right?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I told him last night."

Chloe flashed a wide smile before disappearing.

"Good,"

She called back to him.

"We'd better get ready! Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

**TBC...**


	8. Revenge

_Disclaimer: No, Smallville characters are not mine, at all! grrr...must get back to writing anyways, got a few more chapters ready to load!_

**Revenge **

"Oh David…"

The blonde looked up just in time to see Chloe and Lex approach him. He grinned mischievously at the pair as they took a seat near him.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"That was cheap."

Chloe said trying to hide a grin from him as she got comfortable in the chair. She glanced up as a waitress placed a tropical fruit drink in front of her.

"What?"

David tried to look innocent, but the smile fought its way onto his face.

"You know what we mean. Tricking us into that game and then locking us in."

David laughed, unable to hold it back any longer.

"I know! I know, I couldn't resist. The temptation was too great."

Lex chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

"I still can't believe that you did it."

David grinned as Chloe shook her head and sipped her drink.

"So tell me you two, what did you do in the hours you were in there?"

Lex shrugged as Chloe grinned at him.

"We played a game."

"Oh?"

"And we planned our revenge."

"Oh…and that would be?"

Chloe laughed and wagged her finger at him.

"No way, we're not going to tell you what we got planned for you."

"Yeah, that way you'll be nervous. This is going to be fun."

"Uh-oh."

The two laughed as David glanced around, becoming suspicious of everything. Of course Lex and Chloe knew that this was going to happen. It was all part of the plan.

"Hey David, I heard that there is a really good bar down the road. Want to go?"

The blonde looked at Lex for a second, as though trying to see if there was anything about that. But after a few seconds he shrugged.

"Sure, but you're buying."

"Alright."

Lex grinned at Chloe as she easily got to her feet. Motioning for the two guys to lead she smiled.

"After you ladies…"

David rolled his eyes as Lex chuckled a little and took the lead.

It took them all of about 10 minutes to get to the bar. Letting David go through first, Chloe and Lex shared a grin about as evil as the next.

Entering the bar, David looked around. It was normal, everything in its proper place, all except for one thing.

The stage.

There over in the middle of the room there was a stage equipped with a microphone, a stereo and a chair even.

It was the perfect setting for singing, and that usually meant…Karaoke.

"No way…we're leaving."

David turned heel and tried to go out the door he came in but the pair stopped him easily. They were both grinning wickedly as they pulled him toward the stage.

"Why David, I thought you LOVED to sing, seeing how you do it in the shower all the time."

"Yes! But that's in the privacy of my own bathroom! I will not do it here in front of everyone!"

He struggled in vain to get away.

"Come on David! It'll be fun!"

"No it won't, now let me go!"

Chloe and Lex grinned evilly as they finally complied, letting go of him and sending David tumbling toward the stage.

"Ok!"

They burst out laughing as the spotlight centered on their forlorn blonde wide eyed friend.

A waiter hurried over, handed David a microphone and picked out a song for him to sing. All the while he was glaring at the pair as they found a booth to sit at. Grinning at each other Chloe waved to David as the song started.

Listening to David stumble along singing the song. Each time he said the wrong word or sang the word note, Chloe and Lex snickered softly.

"You know, he's going to get us back for this."

"Yeah, probably but this is payback for what happened earlier."

"Yep."

They grinned at each other and ordered a few drinks. Sipping them Chloe gave Lex a side ways glance.

"You know Lex, we should do this more often."

"What? Bring David here to sing? Drink alcohol?"

"No! Actually have fun!"

He grinned at her as Chloe set down her third empty cup.

"I bet nobody back in Smallville will believe you. About anything that happened here."

Chloe smirked and held up her disposable camera.

"Well, they'll believe you kissing a guy. I got proof."

Lex grinned at her.

"Yeah, they'll believe that."

Chloe grinned back as they both glanced over in time to see David exit the stage and head towards them. He paused for a second, talking to a waiter and ordered them some drinks.

Finally grabbing a seat near the two laughing friends he grinned.

"Hey guys."

"David, I enjoyed the song."

"I bet."

He said dryly, as Lex and Chloe burst out laughing again.

"Your drinks."

The waiter set down three cups in front of them.

"David? What's this?"

"Its to show that I hold no ill will toward both of you for the cruelty you did unto me."

"Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Does this have salt in it?"

Soon David and Lex were talking as Chloe picked up her drink and sniffed it, trying to see if there was anything in it that shouldn't be.

Seeing her suspicious expression David was quick to reassure her.

"Chloe, trust me. There isn't anything in there that I wouldn't drink."

The younger blonde made a face as she set it back down on the table.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

David laughed.

"Ok, here, lets all drinks this at the count of three. Deal?"

"Ok."

"Fine."

"One…"

They all picked up the cups.

"Two…"

Raised them towards their lips, each eying the others just incase they backed out at the last second.

"Three!"

At once Chloe, Lex and David gulped the burning liquids down. Coughing Chloe set hers down first and made a face.

"Ugh! What is in that!"

David grinned as he set his won glass down next to hers.

"Pure vodka along with some other alcoholic beverages that I thought you'd might like."

"Well David…"

Lex set his own empty cup down too.

"Next time you get that idea, keep it to yourself."

David laughed as the pair quickly ordered cokes to get rid of the dry cottony tastes in their mouths.

"Relax guys. We have all night to play our little game of revenge."

"I know."

Chloe said with a wide grin at the two guys.

"That's what worries me."

Lex muttered softly, and David was the only one to hear and grin at him.

"Ok, well we had better get going on these drinks. Its our last night here and then we all have to return to reality."

"Yeah."

Chloe said glumly and sighed as her coke arrive just seconds after Lex's. The older man frowned at David.

"Please, don't remind me."

"Well then guys, a toast."

"Huh? To what?"

"Freedom!"

David grinned as he held up his own soda. After a second of hesitation Chloe did the same.

"Fun!"

Lex laughed and shook his head at the two of them before his own glass was in the air too.

"And revenge!"

They all laughed, clinked their glasses together and gulped 'em down.

"Ok, whose buying the next round?"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Dang…"

** TBC...**

_Oh yeah! i want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far! hope you enjoyed this!  
_


	9. Departure

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Smallville characters. wish i did. hmmm...that gives me an idea... . ..._

_uh...ignore that and just enjoy the chapter XD_

**Departure**

Chloe glared at the clock, blinking rapidly as she tried not to get blinded by the early morning sun. Right now all she wanted to do was crawl right back under the covers and go back to sleep.

But her flight left in a few hours and she didn't want to miss it. Right?

No, never of course not. That would mean she'd have to wait to return to Smaville, home of problems and headaches.

"Chloe! You ready yet?"

A male voice asked from the other side of the bedroom door and interrupting her thoughts. Sighing gustily the blonde shut and latched the lid of her suitcase and frowned.

"Yeah! Almost!"

she yelled back, and bit back laughter as she heard a muted sigh.

"Well hurry up! We can't miss our flight!"

"Yes mother!"

Lex rolled his eyes as her tone and grabed his own bag before heading down the hall toward the waiting cab downstairs. he had been up since 6am packing and hadn't gotten enough sleep since they had all finally retired in the early morning around 2 or 3am. He had been considerate and let Chloe sleep an hour extra, but that really hadn't helped her mood.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lex covered a yawn and looked around trying to locate a coffee machine. he needed some it as much as Chloe, though he doubted that he would take coffee as seriously as Chloe did.

"Hey Lex!"

Glancing over, he saw David waving him over to a cab parked and waiting for its passangers. Great, the man had just as much if not more to drink than him and probably even less sleep, yet he was cheery.

"Hey Dav."

Lex mumbled a little as he set his bag down next to the car.

"Glad to see you wide awake after last night."

His friend grinned.

"More likeI didn't get any sleep at all...I was...uh busy."

David was grinning like an idiot as Lex just shook his head.

"Whatever, so this is what we're taking to the airport?"

Lex asked skeptically as he eyed the old car.

"Yep."

"Hope there's enough room."

"Why?"

'Because I don't want to sit next to a coffee deprived Chloe. I learned my lesson on that particular subject already.'

"Um, because she has quite a lot of luggage."

David laughed and shook his head, guessing the under lying message to it.

"So you're telling me that she ain't a morning person?"

"Who isn't a morning person?"

They both looked over to see Chloe dragging her suitcase and bag with her.

"No one."

"Ah, yeah right."

"Well, good morning to you too babe. You get enough sleep?"

David asked wearily, eyeing the smaller blonde as Lex put her things in the trunk. Their mutual friend shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Some what, what I really need right now is a caffeine fix. Do you know a place where we can get some coffee?"

"Nope, maybe at the airport.

Chloe sighed, looking very tired for a few minutes before she grinned looking up at them.

"Hey guys! Why don't we take a picture?"

"Huh?"

Lex looked up a tad confused.

"I said; Lets. Take. A. Picture."

Chloe said really slowly like they were both dumb. Lex shook his head, but David shrugged.

"Sure, why the heck not?"

Then they both looked over at Lex, waiting.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Awww…come on Lex! Please?"

Chloe pleaded, but he kept shaking his head.

"No, Luthors don't take pictures."

Chloe grinned mischievously at him.

"You did the other night. When we played spin the bottle!"

Lex groaned.

"Don't remind me! And it was you who took the picture and I didn't do it willingly."

"Fine then. Don't take a picture with us."

Chloe pretended to pout as David handed the camera over to their driver, asking him to take their picture.

"Please Lex? Its your last chance."

She wasn't letting up and neither was he. At the last second, right before their driver took their picture, Chloe grabbed Lex's arm and hauled him into the picture.

"Cheese!"

Flash

"Ah! The lights! I can't see! I'm blind!"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"See, it wasn't that bad!"

"Not that bad! I'm blind!"

"Whatever."

"Next time Chloe, have the decency to warn me, before you do that."

"Well, I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"YES!"

"Huh?"

They both stopped arguing and looked over to see David grinning.

"What's wrong with you David?"

"Nothing's wrong. But I win the bet!"

'Oh shit.'

"Oh shit"

Both of them muttered.

"Uh…no you didn't…we weren't arguing. It was merely a debate."

"yeah, a debate."

David chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. you guys were arguing and you only had three hours left! Yes! I win!"

Chloe and Lex groaned in unison.

"I thought he forgot about it."

She muttered to lex under her breath. He nodded. After a second of silence she glanced over to see him grinning at her.

"You know Chloe, you lose again."

"Huh?"

"You were the one who started the argument."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. So I win."

"No way! You started!"

Lex shook his head.

"No I didn't in fact YOU did. So…"

He smirked evilly at her.

"I win and you have to do what you agreed to do."

"Dammit."

He was grinning even when the driver took the next picture. When it was developed latter in Smallville it showed Lex grinning like an idiot, David laughing and gloating to himself. And lastly, Chloe glaring at them both.

"HA! You both have to skinny dip!"

David said to them in a loud whisper as they headed towards the airport. The entire way, Chloe was in a sullen mood, glaring at the ground and muttering curses directed at a certain playboy billionaire.

Lex on the other hand, was grinning.

**TBC...**

_Hehehe XD i'm going to tell you what she agreed to soon! i've got the next chapter ready to go. please send in at least ONE or TWO reviews? plz?_


	10. Chewing gum and ExLax

_Disclaimer: nope, don't own Smallville...enjoy the chapter!_

****

**Chewing gum and ExLax **

After they had finally boarded their plane and got their seats, the small group found themselves separated. For the moment it was for the better. But as time went on, it all went down hill.

Chloe was sitting in the second row from the cockpit next to the window, David was in the row directly across from her and Lex was sitting behind the young reporter.

Sighing, she got comfortable as she realized that no one was going to share the row with her. Well, no one on the flight now of course. Because Daniel was supposed to fly back with her, but had some business to attend too. So she was left to fend for herself.

Well, Chloe glanced at the empty seat next to her before the blonde settled back for what she hoped was a comfortable ride. But in fact. Soon it was far from it.

About a half hour into the flight, Lex sits in the seat next to her. And they struck up a conversation, not afraid to banter back and forth now that the bet was already lost. David didn't even bother to watch the two of them. He got himself a pair of headphones and went to sleep.

Now about an hour later, after Chloe's 6th cup of Coffee, she realized that she wasn't feeling to well. Earlier, she had thought to herself that she had handled the night pretty well since she hadn't woken up with a hangover, just a nasty headache she had hoped would go away.

But this wasn't the case for the moment. Lex was in mid sentence when he first noticed that slight green tinge to her face. He scrambled for a paper bag, used for air sickness.

"Shit…Chloe don't you…"

But it was too late. He had taken too long with the bag and his cloths paid the price.

"Oh my god! I am sooo sorry Lex! I didn't mean too!"

Chloe's face was as red as ever. A few people were snickering around them as a few flight attendants came to Lex's rescue and helped him out.

About 20 minutes later he reappeared and wisely took his original seat behind the air sick girl. Who at the moment was being scolded for drinking too much coffee on an empty stomach after a night of rowdy partying.

She just hung her head in embarrassment and didn't say a word. After the stewardess left Chloe just stared out the window, too wrapped up in her own little world so she could ignore and forget what had happened.

Little did she and Lex know, David had taken a picture. He could use it for black mail later. Maybe.

Lex glared at the back of her head. He could still faintly smell coffee, but he knew she wasn't going to drink any more any time soon. Pulling out a pack of grape flavored bubble gum he popped it in his and mouth and started chewing.

Suddenly, an evil idea came to his mind. He grinned. When no body was watching he pulled out the wad of gum and stuck it in Chloe's hair. Revenge for her…earlier actions.

It took Chloe all of about 12 minutes and 40 seconds to find the gum. He wished he had a camera, her face would have been perfect for a priceless picture.

The second her fingers touch the gum she shrieked. Making everyone who was awake and not jump. Immediately the nearest stewardess rushed over, careful just in case the girl got sick again.

"Miss? What's wrong?"

Chloe turned halfway and glared her Sullivan look of death. But because Lex was holding back laughter, he was unfazed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Thought I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. That's all."

Quickly, Chloe retreated to the bathroom to get the gunk out of her hair.

"Hey Lex, that was cruel."

The bald man looked over to see David staring back at him. He grinned evilly.

"She started it."

"Yeah whatever man."

Lex leaned back in his chair and chuckled to himself. It was worth it for the look on her face.

"Oh, this means war."

Chloe gritted her teeth as she carefully worked the gum out of her hair. Before she had retreated, Chloe had grabbed her small hand bag. It contained some soap and right now, she was grateful for it.

After washing her hair and making sure that no more grape flavored gum was left in it, Chloe made her way back to her seat. It had taken the blonde over 45 minutes. No one questioned why she had been in there so long. They all remembered what had happened earlier.

Summoning a stewardess, Chloe ordered three ice cream sundaes. She half thought that they wouldn't have any but was pleasantly surprised when they said they did. When they arrived, she grinned as she put some 'chocolate' sprinkles on top of all three of them. The nicely handed one to David and then to Lex.

"What's this?"

The older of the two asked, his blue eyes examining it carefully for any trickery. Chloe flashed a smile.

"its an apology of sorts. For earlier…and most of this week."

David grinned and took a spoonful.

"Thanks babe, looks good."

He took a bite.

"And tastes even better!"

Chloe grinned one of her million watt smiles as she started on her own ice cream, but carefully watched Lex as he stared at his before finally giving in and ate his own.

About 10 minutes afterwards, when all three were finished and actually having a small conversation, when Lex suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me…"

He told them both as he rushed off towards the bathroom.

Looking startled, David gave Chloe a side ways glance to see her smirking wickedly.

"Chloe…what was that about Chloe? I know you had something to do with it."

"Who me?"

The fluttered her eyelashes before she grinned widely at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I did was an experiment."

"Oh?"

"Yes, on ExLax. I was timing to see how long ti would take when one had an over dose of it mixed with Ice cream."

David's brown eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Don't worry Davy. I'll get you some other time."

She reassured him, grinning when a tired and not-so-good-feeling Lex rejoined them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing lover boy. Nothing at all."

**TBC...**


	11. Airport

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own the show or anything else related to it. too bad so sad._

_Quick thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far! really makes this worth while! enjoy this short chapter, got the next one ready to load...excuse me while i go do that..._

****

**Airport **

The next few hours for David were total agony. Lex and Chloe were at each other throats. Though every once in a while

'If it's a war she wants, a war she'll get.'

Lex thought to himself as he eyed Chloe who grinned mischievously up at him.

"What?"

He asked, finally showing his irritation.

"Nothing."

He was about to make another comment when a soft ding interrupted him.

_"Please return to your seats and buckle up. We'll be landing shortly." _

Lex glared in the direction of the cockpit as he went back to his seat. Looking over at Chloe he saw her buckling up, when she was done the blonde flashed a grin at him and then glanced over at David.

Turning his blue eyes toward the sandy blonde sitting in the other row he saw his friend grin sheepishly and guiltily before he looked away.

Something was up and he knew it. Then he grinned to himself. He was going to enjoy the next week. With Chloe losing the bet to him on who would be first to argue…well that made him a very smug guy.

Chloe knew what Lex was thinking about the moment she saw his face. Resisting the urge to glare at him she waited as the plane landed. When they were allowed to unbuckle, she quickly got her stuff and hurried to the front. She didn't want to stay on this flying death trap any longer than she had to be.

"In a hurry Miss Sullivan?"

She heard Lex ask into her ear. Chloe gritted her teeth as the people filed off one by one.

"If I was, its none of your business Lex."

Finally it was her turn and she wasted no time in getting off.

When they reached the gateway where she knew and hoped her dad would be to give her a ride home they were instead greeted by her worst nightmare ever.

"Lex. Good to see you home, finally."

Lionel Luthor said as he came to a stop in front of them. Chloe unconsciously ducked behind David, letting him hid her from the older man.

"Hello dad."

Lex looked tense and alert, like he was waiting for something anything that could tip him off as to why his father was there.

"Why are you here?"

Lionel tried to see around David's bulk, curious to see who was hiding behind him, but in the end gave up.

"I came here to greet you and give you a ride home."

Lex frowned slightly but it quickly disappeared. Turning toward David and the hidden Chloe he said softly.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Ok Lex, bye man."

Lex made eye contact with Chloe, grinning slightly.

"And you Miss Sullivan, we have un finished business and I'll come to collect it later."

With that and a final smug smirk, Lex and Lionel left. Chuckling David shook his head.

"Luthors. Always playing a part in a play."

He glanced down at Chloe, who was still staring off in the direction that Lex had gone.

"Care to tell me what was his part of the bet if he won."

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her tall friend, grinning.

"No actually. I don't want too. Its kinda embarrassing."

They started moving towards the doors, loaded with all their luggage. Chloe hadn't brought much. Just enough to fill two bags. David had three. Of course he'd been there longer.

"What? Did he say you'd have to sleep with him?"

Chloe's face went a deep red. Pausing at the door she saw her dad walking up to greet her. Turning back to look at David she smiled a little.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Her dad was just a few feet away.

"I have to be his slave for a week."

David's grey eyes widened as she took off, turning around she waved back at him.

"See ya David! I'll see you later at Lex's!"

With that she disappeared with her dad into the crowd. Shaking his head, David grinned.

"A slave for the week huh? This ought to be interesting…"

**TBC...**


	12. A Deal's a Deal

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Smallville...yet :-)_

_I want to espicially thank bluegreenswmer94 and scottishlass2 for all your reviews and encouraging remarks! it has made my day! soooo much! ok...now on with the story!_

**A deal's a deal **

"Ok Chloe! Come on out! A deals' a deal! You lost the bet now its time to pay up!"

Chloe rolled her green eyes and grabbed a towel before leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom. Briefly she had entertained the idea that she could escape through the window.

But the fact that she was too high up discouraged the idea. As well as Lex and David would BOTH hunt her down and force her to do her part of the bet.

"I hate losing."

She muttered to herself as she entered the pool room.

"Ah, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence eh Chloe?"

She glared at the reason she was in her bathing suit once again.

"Shut up David. I'm only going to perform my part of the deal. Just like Lex."

David laughed.

"I know, but this is fun. It's a rare thing to see you so riled up."

Chloe frowned before she sat down in a pool chair near her friend. It had been about two days since they had returned to Smallville. This was David's first time in the town and he had wanted to get his part of the bet settled as soon as possible.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lex. Glad you could join us. Ready to go swimming?"

The older man glared at his friend for a split second, before his eyes drifted over to Chloe. The other blonde grinned cheekily.

"Come on, lets get this thing over with."

"Yes, lets."

David chuckled the entire time as they went to the pool. It was dark out, and the moon was bright. Perfect night for Skinny dipping. But personally, Chloe didn't think so.

Going to the other end of the pool Chloe looked over at her two friends before diving in.

"No peeking!"

Quickly she discarded her cloths dived deep into the pool. Surfacing just in time to hear Lex's splash announcing he had joined her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Hey David! Come join us!"

"What?"

He hesitated. Not sue if he understood correctly what she was saying. She grinned as Lex surfaced on the other side away from her.

"I said 'come join us.' Besides! It's the perfect night for skinny dipping"

She wagged her eyebrows at him as he shrugged.

"Sure, why the heck not."

A moment later he was in the pool too. As soon as he dived though and Lex was trying to get some of the chlorine out of his eyes Chloe bolted out of the pool. Snatching their cloths Chloe grinned and covered herself with a nearby towel.

"Chloe?"

Lex asked, confused as to why she was out of the pool. She flashed him a wide smile as she grabbed the other two towels that rested on the pool chairs next to her.

"Bye Lex. Say night to David for me."

With that she waved and disappeared.

"Chloe! Get back here!"

He heard her mocking laughter as she left him in a very compromising position. Him, naked and another guy in the pool too. Naked.

"Shit Chloe…why do you always do these kind of things?"

Seconds later David resurfaced. Looking around he tried to spot a certain blonde reporter.

"Hey, where's Chloe?"

**TBC...**

_Oh yeah...hahahah! you guys are sooo going to Luv the next chapter! hahaha! my friends did. now excuse me while i go get this uplaoded and everything together...hehehe..._


	13. 10 minutes to seduce

_Disclaimer: nope, Smallville still not mine...too bad. :-(_

_anyways...hope you like this chapter! my friends were laughing so bad! XD hehehehe_

****

**10 minutes to Seduce **

"Oh Chloe! Can you hurry up with that coffee!"

The person in question sighed and rolled her green eyes.

"Give me a minute Lex, I'm coming!"

Lex grinned and sat back in his chair as he watched her harry a waitress trying to get his order to him sooner. This was great. Well for him at least.

It had been about three days into the payment of her debt and already it was starting to chafe. Glaring at Lex she leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee to arrive.

Rubbing her temples in an attempt to ward off an on coming headache. Chloe didn't notice as someone came up beside her.

"Hey Chloe."

She opened one eye and peered at the tall standing next to her.

" Clark, hi how are you?"

He smile, his white teeth flashing in the light of the café.

"Good. You?"

Chloe sighed gustily.

"Tired…"

Her friend laughed and glanced over at Lana as she took orders from some of the customers.

"I bet. I've noticed that you've been hanging out with Lex since you got back from your trip."

She shrugged.

"We're friends…somewhat."

"There's something else to it right?"

Chloe grinned at him as she watched a waitress, out of the corner of her eye, trying to get a normal latte order right.

"Maybe."

"Awww. Come on Chlo, spill."

The waitress turned to quickly with it and the hot liquid flew out of the cup, hitting her hands. And making the young girl yelp in pain and drop the cup.

"That's gotta suck…"

Chloe muttered under her breath, as the poor waitress cleaned up hurriedly, still trying to fulfill the order, before she answered the righteous farm boy. Looking over at him she smiled.

"Of course there is Clark. Isn't it a part of life? Something else always there?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

The blonde rolled her eyes, before her gaze wandered back over to Lex, who was sitting calmly in his corner booth reading the newspaper. She grinned suddenly, having an idea.

"Ok fine. We're friends, and as friends we made a bet. I lost. Happy now?"

Clark's brow crinkled for a second, he looked adorably confused.

"No?"

" Clark, you know. I bet you that I can kiss Lex in less than 10 minutes and make him moan with pleasure."

_'What?' _

"What!"

_'Where the heck did that come from?' _

Chloe smirked as she leaned against the counter, watching the young billionaire.

"I said, 'I bet I can kiss Lex and make him moan, with pleasure.' Did you get that farm boy?"

Clark blushed.

"I…uh…didn't hear you the first time."

"Or rather you thought you'd never hear such words come from my mouth."

"Uh, well that's part of it."

"So, is it a deal?"

"Well uh…if it's a bet there should be rewards."

"Ah! Ok, if you win, by betting that I can't do it, I'll set you up with a date with the illustrious doe eyed brunette that everyone knows and loves, Lana."

"Ok."

"But…if I win, you get to take on my 'burden' of sorts for losing that bet with Lex. Deal?"

Clark eyed her outstretched hand, as thought trying to see if there was anything else underlying it. Grasping it he grinned at her.

"Deal. You have ten minutes. And oh Chloe, I think this Friday and the meteor shower will be a great night for a date."

The reporter rolled her eyes.

"Dream on stargazer."

With that Chloe took the hot steaming cup of coffee with whip cream and a red cherry on top. Grinning wickedly at Clark she headed towards her unsuspecting 'prey'.

Clark shook his head as he watched them.

_'She planned this, I know it.' _

With that, he pressed 'start' on his timer. He really did want that date with Lana.

_'9minutes and 35 seconds left…must make this work. And then…Freedom!'_

""Hey Lex."

Chloe almost purred his name. trying to stifle a laugh at the expression on his face. She smirked as she handed over his coffee. But not before she plucked the cherry off.

_'8minutes and 48 seconds.' _

"-Chloe"

Lex choked out as he watched her smile seducingly, licking the cherry, with one. Two. Three swipes of her tongue.

Popping it into her mouth Chloe managed to look serious, and sexy at the same time. Her eye never leaving Lex's. he was utterly baffled at what was going on.

_'6minutes and 27 seconds.' _

If she hadn't known it wasn't physically possible, Chloe could have sworn that Lex's jaw was touching the table. She smirked and scooted over to sit next to him.

"You know Lex, I've never told you that you have the sexist bald head ever."

"Uh…"

Lex was at a loss for words, unable to make a come back to that. He felt heat rising to his cheek's he'd never heard a girl, or anyone ever say that to him. He couldn't help but look embarrassed. Any snarky remark that had been on his tongue died.

_'Is he blushing? OhMyGosh! Lex Luthor is blushing! Too bad I don't have my camera…' _

Chloe watched as he took a quick gulp of the black coffee in his hands. So this was his reaction eh? Well better ump the stakes!

_'5minutes and 52 seconds' _

Her hand flitted up his thigh making him choke on the hot liquid in shock. Chloe didn't care what Clark was thinking at the time, only one thing on her mind. She didn't like doing this. She was doing this to get out of being his slave. It meant nothing. She was playing him, wasn't she?

'Man! Where the heck did this come from?'

Lex thought as Chloe suddenly straddled him, pushing his back into the wall behind him. He hoped no body was watching. A part of his mind was thinking that this was wring and that something was up.

_'4minutes and 6seconds' _

Another just didn't care. There was a sexy, beautiful and _very_ available young gir-no woman sitting on him. The hand sliding up his chest was a constant reminder.

Chloe noticed some whip cream on his nose from the coffee. Looking slightly predatorial, she grinned as licked it off. That alone made Lex stare, his mouth open slightly in surprise.

_'Guess he's not used to bold girls? Or maybe he's jus not used to this side of me…' _

Suddenly her mouth was on his, her tongue begging for entrance. His lips parted and it darted in.

_'1minute and 2seconds' _

He could feel it bubbling up from his chest, working its way up to his mouth and finally, Lex groaned with obvious pleasure.

The pressure disappeared from his lips. Opening his eyes Lex saw Chloe grinning mischievously.

"I win."

"Huh?...Wh-?"

He tried to speak but his mind was a little confused and befuddled still.

Chloe smirked widely as she stood up, liking the way his eyes followed her progress.

"Lex, let me introduce you to your new slave."

She pointed over to where Clark was standing by the counter, his coffee cold.

"Clark Kent."

With that, she left an angry and frustrated Lex and a sheepish Clark behind as she swept out of the Talon.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Clark finally dragged himself over to where Lex was still sitting.

"Uh…hey Lex."

" Clark."

Lex kept his voice emotionless, though it was getting harder and harder. Turning his eyes toward Clark he smiled a tad coldly.

"you're going to regret making that bet with Miss Sullivan. Trust me."

'Uh-oh. I don't like that look. It's that I'm-going-to-make-you-pay-look. It's scary.'

**TBC...**

_Ok, well hope you liked it. XD hehehe...anyways Reviews! give me reviews! hehehe plz? i like to know that people like this...or its just not worht the effort. though i'd still write it anyways...umm...is there anything else? oh! hey! if any of you have some ideas like endings or something..tell me, and i'll think about them...hehehe...till the next chapter..._


End file.
